kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rider D-Tamer
Power Rider D-Tamer is a Japanese-American animated Power Rider series based on the Digimon franchise. Plot Characters D-Tamer Riders Movie/Special-exclusive Riders Royal Card Riders Allies Human World * Fraser Residence ** Scott Fraser - Max's foster father. A caring, strict, though short-tempered disciplinarian, he & Max don't quite see eye-to-eye at home. ** Diane Fraser - Max's foster mother. ** Danielle - Max's older foster sister. ** Brian - Max's foster brother. ** Rhonda - Max's younger foster sister. * Davis Cabrera * Piper Landry Virgo * Koushiro Izumi - CEO of Virgo & former DigiDestined. * Isaac Phantom Rangers Digital World *Terriermon Mobian DigiTribe *Sonic the Hedgehog (Digimon Partner: Veemon) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Digimon Partner: Patamon) *Knuckles the Echidna (Digimon Partner: Guilmon) *Amy Rose (Digimon Partner: Biyomon) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Digimon Partner: Monodramon) *Silver the Hedgehog (Digimon Partner: Dracomon) *Blaze the Cat (Digimon Partner: Gatomon) Villains Chrome *Mephistomon *Etemon *Infected Digimon **Meramon Media Video Game A video game, Power Rider D-Tamer, is in development for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Steam and Google Stadia. Developed by Dimps and published by Bandai Namco. The game would also receive an enhanced port release for PlayStation 5 and next-generation models of Xbox (including Series X). The gameplay system is a mix between RPG and fighting, similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. Music Soundtrack *Power Rider D-Tamer Original Soundtrack Part 1 *Power Rider D-Tamer Original Soundtrack Part 2 *Power Rider D-Tamer Movie Soundtrack: From Dusk till Dawn / War of Mobius Toyline A toyline is being manufactured by Hasbro. This includes action figures, DigiDrive transformation belts and DigiCards. Episodes #'Battle 01': Start of the Adventure - Max Hunter is a foster teen who is trying to find or at least learn about the parents he never knew. However, things seem to go another way for him when he comes face-to-face with Agumon, a Digimon who is being targeted by an evil organization. #'Battle 02': Unrivaled Encounter - Discouraged that he doesn't seem to be finding any answers, Max finds himself in some sort of conspiracy or something. Alicia--who happens to be D-Tamer Rena--attempts to help Max out, but will their rivaled feelings toward each other prevent that? #'Battle 03': A Tough Chance Movies *Power Rider D-Tamer: From Dusk till Dawn *Power Rider D-Tamer vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: War of Mobius Specials *Power Rider D-Tamer X Power Rangers Phantom Force: Digital Ghost Adventure *Power Rider D-Tamer Side Story series **Power Rider D-Tamer Side Story: D-Tamer Doru **Power Rider D-Tamer Side Story: D-Tamer Rena **Power Rider D-Tamer Side Story: D-Tamer MagnaAnge *Power Rider D-Tamer BEYOND series **Power Rider D-Tamer BEYOND: D-Tamer Spada **Power Rider D-Tamer BEYOND: D-Tamer Falco **Power Rider D-Tamer BEYOND: D-Tamer Heriss **Power Rider D-Tamer BEYOND: D-Tamer Elec **Power Rider D-Tamer BEYOND: Power Rider Spade Cast *Max Hunter, Dark Max: Aaron Dismuke *Alicia Knight: Letitia Wright *Finnegan Lane: TBA *Ben Wright: TBA *Mako Kojima: Xanthe Huynh *Ryon Chihun: Daman Mills *Cian Duncan: TBA *Hwan Chihun: Lex Lang *Agumon, BlackAgumon: Tom Fahn *Renamon: Mari Devon *Gaomon: Skip Stellrecht *Tentomon: Jeff Nimoy *Gabumon: Kirk Thornton *Dorumon: Benjamin Diskin *MagnaAngemon: Jamieson Price *Ryudamon: Matthew Mercer Notes *The episodes are being written by Reynoman. *D-Tamer suit designs were made by PurFox. *The Royal Card Riders are based on the riders from Kamen Rider Blade. **Before Blade was chosen, both Kamen Rider 555 and Kamen Rider Amazons were in consideration. Category:Series Category:Crossovers